<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rewards by Merfilly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367921">Rewards</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly'>Merfilly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Shannara Chronicles (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:54:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of King and Druid</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allanon/Ander Elessedil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rewards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You never change," Ander said, even as he shrugged off his shirt.</p>
<p>Allanon's eyes narrowed, but he did not contradict the words. "It comes with a price."</p>
<p>"Seems there should be something of worth for that price, not just saving the Races at every crisis that pops up," Ander added, opening his pants before stepping in front of the Druid.</p>
<p>No words were needed as Allanon knelt down and eased both boots off before looking up at the elf. </p>
<p>Ander made a low noise in his throat at the sight of him like that.</p>
<p>It was nothing compared to the one that came as Allanon took advantage of the open pants, working Ander free of their confines so he could apply his mouth.</p>
<p>"As cagey as you play it in life, you are so direct in this," Ander moaned, hands resting on Allanon's head, fingers scraping along the scalp through the hair there. The feeling of being engulfed like this, his cock worked by tongue and throat was promising a swift end to him.</p>
<p>Then, just before he could lose himself, Allanon broke away, looking up at him with lusting eyes.</p>
<p>"Perhaps bedding a king is my reward."</p>
<p>He stood, shedding all of his clothing as Ander kicked off the dropped pants. Mutual need guided them back to the bed, with Allanon falling onto his back. In a heartbeat, he was pinned, Ander's body trapping their cocks between them.</p>
<p>"And here I thought this was my present for being a good king," Ander teased, before Allanon flexed his hips, and he felt his world starting to come undone from the friction between them.</p>
<p>"Oil," Allanon nearly growled, permission for Ander to have him, take him, fuck him witless. The elf reached to the side and found it, using it liberally.</p>
<p>He intended to reward his Druid fully, and for as long as the Kingdom left him alone this night… and every night until Allanon vanished once more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>